


sleep talk

by rantarous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantarous/pseuds/rantarous
Summary: “I heard you.”“You heard me?”“I heard you sleep talk.”





	sleep talk

☆☆☆

 

 

“I can't go back to sleep.”

“And I have yet to sleep, you know.”

“Oh, really now?” Kaede challenges, cracking an eye open to look at him through heavy eyelids. His right elbow is propped on his pillow and his face rests on his palm, head moderately tilted as he stares back at her.

“Yup.”

Humming, she squints her eyes in the darkness to study the curvature of his lips. It's a little difficult to tell, but she's sure he's pouting and certain he’s biting back a smile that's forcing itself into the open. He also seems to be amused about something and definitely doesn't resemble someone that's trying to fall asleep, at all. At least, that's what it looks like to her. Of course, with his customary grin and openly wide eyes anybody ought to think likewise.

But still, he tries to convey he wasn't particularly pleased he wasn't able to fall asleep. Keyword; tries. “Aren't you going to ask why?” He adds and gives her a side glance, the smile he sported disappearing to a certain degree.

Tired, she obliges, “why? Why can't you sleep Rantarou?”

“I heard you.” He replies.

“You heard me?”

“I heard you sleep talk.”

And with that, she couldn’t help but let out a huff. Kaede turns her back on him; she shouldn't have asked, she thinks, covering her face with the blanket.

A snort ensues from Rantarou.

“You were saying my name while you were sleeping, can you blame me?” He continues, faint amusement patent in his vocals. “It was interesting, if I must say.”

“I— _what_?” She exclaims, her voice twitching. Her attention is now wholly directed towards him instead of forcing herself asleep. For a moment, her chest squeezes, knocking the breath out of her lungs and rendering her unable to permit air to get inside, let alone having the ability to move a muscle (other than the slight, automatic flinch that ensues after he says that. Kaede swears she is able to visualise Rantarou smirk with triumph from behind her.) But a minute passes in silence, and during that period of time she manages to gather up the courage to face him with a frown.

And the expression she wears almost has him give away to fits of giggles although he tries not to — which she knows he is. He always does by either nibbling the interior of his cheeks or chewing on his bottom lip; this time, it's the lip. And with his veins nearly popping through his neck, it could not have been anymore clearer.

“What did I say?”

He nonchalantly shrugs, fingers leisurely brushing the surface of their white sheets. “Not much. You just mentioned how much you’ve missed me and how you wanted us to spend more time together.”

“That's all?” Kaede drones.

“Yeah, that is all.” Rantarou confirms and then pulls a muscle to smile, mischief clear in his eyes. “Were you perhaps... expecting something more daring?” He teases.

“No, of course not.”  She shakes her head. “It's just —… you decided to make such a big deal out of that?”

“Who wouldn't make a big deal out of t—”

Kaede extends her hand, searching for any item that's within her reach — then her phalanges safely secure around the pillow that’s closest to her to have it directly thrown to his face, successfully cutting off his sentence. Rantarou merely laughs, puts the pillow where it once was and then, proceeds to cover the upper part of his anatomy with the rest of the blanket in need for warmth. “Are you mad?”

Kaede only listens.

“Alright, alright. I am sorry.” He apologises, leaning closer to her and hovers over her body to plant couple of sweet, tender kisses along her scalp; the latter kiss lasting longer than the former. She remains still despite where his lips touches burns ike a lantern lit alight; feigning indifference. Her stomach, however, seems to be betraying her by telling a different story; the centre of it erupting with butterflies that sports beautiful, vibrant colours. Like it always does. “Don't take it the wrong way, I just thought it was really cute.” He says with a laugh sitting atop his tongue before he returns back to his side of the bed.

She tightly grips onto her covers. “I'm not mad, it's just that … It's just that I—I had no idea I spoke in my sleep.”

"Well, you do."

“I don't.”

“You do.”

She shakes her head. “No I don't.”

Rantarou coyly smiles. “...You don't.”

“I do.” And then she stops for a second, snorts and turns around to face him with a half smile and furrowed brows. “You did that on purpose did you not? Besides, should you really be saying that?”

He raises his brow. “What? Would you rather have me lie about it then?” Rantarou asks as the tip of his fingers brush her warm neck, causing her to briefly shiver under his frigid touch. It didn't matter how many times he'd touched her, her body never seemed to get used to it. Not that it bothered her.

She clears her throat and a hand slowly glides up to conceal half of her countenance to hide how pink it turns, although the room being considerably dark is already enough. Despite her efforts, however, it does not go undetected by Rantarou, because the next thing she knows, he's giving her a knowing and cheeky gaze under batted lashes.“Your hands are cold.”

“If they're really cold,” he plays along, gently brushing away the few strands of hair from her forehead with a soft smile; the gentle smile he always gives her in such situations. It was the kind of smile that’d make her feel all tingly inside. “Then at least, try to keep me warm a bit.” As he says that, he lowers his hand to have it rest on her back and presses her body against his own. “Ah, now that's better, right?”

Kaede laughs. “You’ll be the end of me.” She says with a sigh and wraps one arm around his torso.

With a twinkle piercing through his eyes, shining even through the night, he gently cups her cheeks between his hands and caresses her skin before he leans down to have a taste of her lips. He replies. "I know.”

 


End file.
